


Dove l'aria è polvere

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli era sempre piaciuto vagare con la mente, dirigersi verso luoghi a lui sconosciuti, in un mondo in cui si potesse sentire finalmente libero dalle catene che lo ancoravano ad una realtà fin troppo malevola nei suoi confronti.Così come lui era stato malevolo nei confronti di se stesso.





	Dove l'aria è polvere

** Dove l’Aria è Polvere **

****

**_Ever close your eyes_ ** **_  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on_ **

****

Viaggiava.

Gli era sempre piaciuto vagare con la mente, dirigersi verso luoghi a lui sconosciuti, in un mondo in cui si potesse sentire finalmente libero dalle catene che lo ancoravano ad una realtà fin troppo malevola nei suoi confronti.

Così come lui era stato malevolo nei confronti di se stesso.

Si era consumato, lentamente, in modo inesorabile, fino a ritrovarsi sul ciglio di un precipizio, con le fiamme alle spalle.

Saltare o bruciare, e lui era saltato.

Era saltato, e si era sorpreso di essere rimasto illeso dalla caduta, di essere atterrato su un terreno morbido, accogliente, al quale non era abituato.

Lentamente, si era separato da tutto ciò che lo teneva ancorato al suo cognome, alla sua famiglia, ai continui sguardi di biasimo, e si era gettato a braccia aperte in una realtà del tutto nuova ed inesplorata. Si era sentito vivo, importante, lontano da qualsiasi cosa gli potesse arrecare dolore.

Era un’illusione. Ma era tutto ciò che gli era concesso.

Chiudeva gli occhi, disteso nel tanto agognato letto nella Torre di Grifondoro, e si lasciava andare ai discorsi emozionati di James, alle parole rare e scelte con cura di Remus, ai mugolii sconclusionati di Peter.

E si sentiva, per la prima volta, davvero a casa.

**_Let the rain fall down_ ** **** **_  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now   
Let the day surround you   
You don't need a reason   
Let the rain go on and on _ **

****

Pioveva. Ne aveva contezza la sua pelle, sulla quale le gocce si divertivano a disegnare figure astratte, ne aveva contezza il suo volto, macchiato irreparabilmente dall’acqua, come fosse destinato a consumarsi sotto il peso di quelle stille, che parevano penetrarlo fino alla carne.

Lui però non se ne accorse. Fissava lo sfacelo dinnanzi a sé come se fosse rimasto rapito da quell’immagine funerea, come se avesse perso la sensibilità, come se improvvisamente quella realtà che aveva tanto faticosamente costruito gli fosse crollata addosso.

Le macerie erano due vite spezzate, e la sua esistenza che cominciava ad apparire in tutta la sua disarmante fallacia.

Pioveva, e quella banale e infima acqua gli stava indebolendo le membra, involucro di una mente devastata.

Non sentiva il bisogno di fare alcunché. Voleva soltanto svegliarsi da quell’incubo grottesco, voleva ritrovare la sua stessa libertà sui volti di James e Lily, orribilmente deformati dalla morte. Non riusciva a scorgere niente di quello che era passato, non in quelle macerie, e per la prima volta dopo quasi dieci anni si sentì di nuovo il piccolo, scontroso Sirius Black, troppo invischiato nel suo stesso sangue per riuscire a divenire una persona migliore di quelle che tanto disprezzava, che lo circondavano sin dalla sua nascita.

Lasciò scorrere la pioggia sulla sua pelle, perché non era in grado di contrastarla.

Da solo, Sirius Black non era nessuno.

**_What a day_ ** **** **_  
What a day to take to  
What a way   
What a way   
To make it through   
What a day   
What a day to take to   
A wild child _ **

****

Respirava polvere. La polvere degli anni che passavano e lo consumavano sempre un po’ di più, fino al momento in cui non sarebbe rimasto nulla sulla terra a ricordare la sua presenza.

Dimenticato, in quella cella angusta e soffocante, dove la sua follia erano le memorie di quanto aveva vissuto.

Non c’era nulla che i Dissennatori potessero portargli via, perché sentiva di non avere nulla. Ogni giorno fissava quelle ombre tetre, quei veli impalpabili e privi di sfumature, che celavano la Morte stessa, e si sentiva quasi invidioso di tutti coloro che abitavano Azkaban ed erano stati in grado di perdere il senno.

La sua condanna invece era la razionalità, quella che forse non aveva mai posseduto prima di venir trascinato a forza in quel luogo, legato a delle catene che per la prima volta erano tangibili, in gabbia, come l’animale che davvero sentiva di essere.

Non era un ribelle, era un bastiancontrario. E ora il destino si divertiva a giocare con la sua esistenza, facendogli pagare dazio per tutti gli attimi che aveva rubato ad un’esistenza che non gli apparteneva realmente.

Il mondo non era la sua casa, ma solo il suo personale palcoscenico. E aveva recitato la sua parte così bene da farsi amare dalle persone che gli stavano intorno.

Le persone che avevano pagato quell’amore con la loro stessa vita, solo perché nel libro del fato non era mai stato scritto che Sirius Black meritasse una felicità duratura.

**_Only take the time_ ** **** **_  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find   
Everything's in kilter   
You don't need a reason   
Let the day go on and on   
  
_ **

Dodici anni di maledetta, distruttiva attesa, e sentiva di non riuscire a poter attendere poche semplici ore.

Dodici anni di deprivazione totale di qualsiasi emozione, e si sentiva quasi sconquassare dalle sensazioni che lo colpivano in quel momento, ferendolo in modo pungente, arrivandogli fin sotto la pelle.

Voleva la sua vendetta, e se la sarebbe presa.

Poco gli importava morire a quel punto, perché non riusciva ad immaginare neanche un motivo che lo legasse ancora a quella terra, che non era stata in grado di donargli altro che disperazione e morte.

Eppure, insieme a tutto questo, in lui cominciava a farsi strada la voglia di vedere il figlioccio. Di provare a fargli capire quanto il mondo andasse sfidato e mai subito, solo per non essere costretto a vedere anche lui perire sotto l’egida della medesima temerarietà che aveva mandato James sotto terra.

Sirius era stanco, eppure attendeva ancora. Un segno, qualcosa che gli dicesse che ne valeva davvero la pena, che avrebbe dovuto sperare di scorgere una nuova alba all’orizzonte.

Ma non c’era niente. Solo un cuore cavo, riempito da un odio così cieco da non sembrare nemmeno umano.

Avrebbe voluto sospirare, ma non osò sfidare quella polvere che gli invadeva i polmoni ogni qualvolta andava alla ricerca di aria. La polvere di ricordi e speranze in frantumi.

**_  
_ ** **_Every summer sun_ ** **** **_  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come   
Every autumn leaving   
You don't need a reason   
Let it all go on and on _ **

Sirius Black aveva passato i suoi ultimi anni così come aveva passato i primi.

Si era costruito un mondo tutto suo, in cui ritirarsi quando il peso della realtà diveniva opprimente, quando tutti sembravano incapaci di oltrepassare quel muro intorno a lui.

Aveva ripreso a viaggiare con la mente, sempre verso lidi inesplorati, sempre sperando di trovare quella serenità in cui avrebbe dovuto cessare di credere ormai da tempo.

Erano passati i giorni, poi i mesi, ma lui non capiva più come scorresse il tempo. Distingueva gli inverni dal buio dentro di sé, la primavera dalle speranze rinnovate, l’estate dall’afa opprimente che sperava gl’impedisse di pensare e l’autunno per la troppa malinconia che portava con sé, come se fosse la fine di un viaggio che lui sentiva di non aver mai iniziato.

Aveva lasciato tante parole e tanti ricordi dietro di sé, eppure ne aveva sempre di nuovi che giungevano puntuali a carezzarlo, suadenti, aspettando solo che cedesse al peso delle loro malie.

E quando lo faceva, era come se quel tempo stesso si fermasse, lasciandolo cadere in un limbo privo di contatti tangibili con la realtà, in cui esistevano solo lui, il suo dolore e le decisioni che non era in grado di prendere.

Ma non quella notte.

Quella notte, sarebbe stato un po’ il se stesso di un tempo, sarebbe tornato a portare la maschera di un uomo con qualcosa da perdere.

Avrebbe deformato la sua esistenza così radicalmente da sembrare un martire, in modo che nessuno si accorgesse che chi si stava gettando a braccia aperte nelle mani della Morte era soltanto l’ennesimo uomo incapace di dare un senso all’immagine che scorgeva allo specchio.

Eppure lottò, sempre con la speranza di trovarsi in quei gesti meccanici che tante volte aveva compiuto in passato. Con James, in un’altra vita.

Poi, improvvisamente, il tanto temuto lampo verde. Agognato, si accorse.

Il buio.

E divenne polvere.

**_**What a day, what a day to take to a wild child**_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_  
  
_


End file.
